Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down
by witchcat2012
Summary: "I'm sorry!" She yelled at him, "It's my fault this happened!" "No, it isn't!" He said back, as the lava below both of them started to gurgle and rumble. There were bells gonging in the distance as the execution began. "Remember, don't dwell on your mistakes! Learn from them! Otherwise we are all doomed!"


_"This isn't right," _

_The old, broken man didn't turn away from the mouth of the volcano; his voice was weak and dry with thirst as he responded. _

_"And who are you to say that?" _

_She stepped towards him, carefully, so that she wouldn't slip down and drown and burn at the same time in the molten rock. Her hair blew along in the hot, dry wind, it was as black as the smoke that blew along with it. There was a smudge of dirt on his face. _

_"…You should've known my name," _

_Her tone made it sound as if it was supposed to be a fact. _

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"You were the one who contacted my master," _

_He turned, "Are you one of his…?" _

_She shook her head, and some of his hope vanished. _

_"I'm his apprentice, well…one of them, at least," _

_His heart stopped for a moment. _

_She looked up, deliberately not at him. Her eyes were closed, "I got to Gorm a few days ago, and this volcano wasn't here then," _

_"It's been here ever since Magor succeeded in taking over a few months ago," _

_"No, he didn't" _

_Her tone hadn't change a bit through the entire conversation. _

_"The Lords of Nature stopped him," _

_He shook his head, dripping in despair, "They never even met, young child, I tried, but-" _

_"Yes, they did, I saw them together myself. We were walking, then they…just vanished," _

_She could still remember their faces, their horrified confused faces as they disappeared in smoke. She could still remember how her head had throbbed, how her body had shaken as she felt the world change around her. _

_"As if they had never existed," _

_"...What are you suggesting?" He asked, slowly. _

_And there was the kicker. Would he believe her? _

_She took a breath and looked at him, her grey eyes red-tinged as she said, in a low tone, _

_"What do you know of the old legends?" _

_Of course._

_"And you weren't affected because-" His voice becomes lighter with every word. _

_"I'm not from around here, I saw how they did it," _

_Chains clinked as Old Sage began to rummage through his pockets like a mole half-starved for worms. _

_"Take this, quickly, then," _

_The object he held out to her was a small rectangular box. She took it, and shivered as bright and red energy flowed out. Her eyes flashed for just a second. But her eyes never left his hand, or specifically, the large metal bands that trapped them. For a moment, there was just a helpless little girl, confused and scared and angry, staring at an old man's wrist. _

_"Now **go**!" _

_"What about you?" She said, "I want to help," _

_"You can help all of us by stopping Magor!" his old, commanding voice was returning, "Now go! Before he finds you!" _

_She hesitated, then got up, and ran. Then stopped. _

_"I'm sorry!" She yelled at him, "It's my fault this happened!" _

_"No it isn't!" He said back, as the lava below both of them started to gurgle and rumble. There were bells gonging in the distance as the execution began. _

_"Remember, don't dwell on your mistakes! Learn from them! Never forget that! Otherwise, we are all doomed!" _

_As the platform fell from under his feet, he wondered if she had been able to hear him._

* * *

><p>I guessed it made sense that it would feel like this, like fire burning, reaching through my hand into my very being. I could literally feel my skin thicken and crack as the fire made it grow. The fire reached everywhere, my eyes, my hair, my lungs, my face.<p>

Then…gone.

No, not quite gone, it was still there, deep in my chest, a little flame, warming my entire body. I looked down at my hands. They were black with little red 'veins' running down my arms.

I blew off a strand of hair that went splat at my face. It was the only thing that was still the same. Well, except more fireproof, I guess. What a weird transformation...

Hmm…what was I now? A Lord Of Lava? Lady? Lava Lady? Lady Lava?

…That sounded like a pop singer.

Lord Of Lava it was then.

I wonder if it felt like this to the guys. Maybe a little different, sure, but-

Focus.

I stood up (When did I sit down?) and looked around. Trees, grass, birds…a wall.

That is a big wall. No, it was the Big Wall. The wall that separated the entire island.

I placed my hand on the stone, and let it drag across as I started to walk. It was smooth with age. Which made sense since it must've been at least three thousand years old.

So then it worked. And I can still feel things. That's good. That's always good.

Now, where am I? Did I get here in time?

…Did I just make an unintentional pun?

Voices. There two voices somewhere. I know those voices.

Andrall. Firespitter.

"You have to listen to me!"

"And why should I?"

Thank goodness for trees, I press myself against one and pray that I don't set it on fire.

Fire would be bad. Very bad. In more ways than one.

"You barge in here, prevent me from doing my job, then order me to beware one little Earth Gormiti?"

Firespitter growls, "I only take orders from Magor, you fool!"

"You cannot go over that wall! Otherwise all our plans will be for nothing!"

"You just want to take the Stone for yourself! And why aren't you bargaining with King Nadar yet? You know better than to disobey Magor!"

"I did! But thanks to that little pest and your future failure, I couldn't complete my mission! It was Magor himself who sent me here! To stop you from releasing his biggest threat!"

"What are you talking about? Have you gone insane?"

Time to intervene. I press the stone on my hand, and the fire wells up, to engulf me, making me bigger, stronger.

I take a deep breath and run straight into Andrall. My feet pound on the grass. I could hear his "Oof" as my elbow rammed into his stomach. Rock against rock.

That was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done.

Well, at least it worked.

He falls to the ground a few feet away and I jump back. Andrall eyes widen before he balls up his fists.

"What are you doing here?!" he roared.

"My job," I said mildly, crossing my arms. Pretending that one of them isn't throbbing.

Not one of my best moments...

Firespitter jumps back up. He looks at me, then at Andrall. You could see the single gear in his brain turn as he tried to process what was happening.

I make that decision for him.

"Firespitter, please get the stone, I will handle this imposter," I say to him.

Comprehension lights up his face and he roars at Andrall.

"So that's it! You are an agent who wants to stop me from completing my mission! Sabotage!" He spat out the last word at Andrall.

Said Magoran throws a punch at me. I grunt as it connects. I slam into the wall. It crumbles, just a little.

Meanwhile Andrall sees what I'm doing and he doesn't like it at all.

"She's trying to trick you! She's a-"

This time my foot meets his head. He stumbles towards the wall and Firespitter sends two fireballs his way. He ducks and they go through the crack.

I grab Andrall by the horns and slam his face down. Good thing he doesn't have a nose.

"Firespitter, Go. I will hold him off,"

"Magor will be pleased," He says, smiling at me.

No, no he won't. And I really, really don't like that smile.

I drag Andrall away, to let Firespitter to his own devices. Just as it should be. Now he will meet Agrom, and be beaten by him.

As Andralls starts groaning, I let him down and step on his head. He groans louder.

"You have failed," I said, "now give up and go home,"

"Not…yet…" He grins at me like a jack-o-lantern.

Suddenly I am flying and hit a tree. It crunches under my weight. I stumble, close to fainting, but I won't.

Not yet at any rate.

He leans over me, sneering. He looks surprise as I stand up, apparently no worse for wear.

"If you go try to help Firespitter, you will have me, an Earth Lord **and** him to deal with," I say, "Do you want that?"

As a big fat no, he runs off.

"Thought so," I mumble to myself. Then I slide down to my knees. The fire retreats as I transform back to, well, me.

My heart was thumping in my throat the whole time. It still is. My arm still hurts and I don't even know if I've changed anything. Am I in over my head?

And the fainting, can't forget the fainting. My head thuds onto the floor.

At least it's nice and soft here…

…

…

…

…How long was I out?

I look up to the sky. Red. The sun is setting. But that doesn't tell me anything. I could've been out for a day or more. Jumping up, I shake the rest of my sleepiness away. Better get going-

"May I ask your name?"

I freeze, just a small tightening of my muscles as I slowly turn around. The Glass Empress' head is looking at me with curiosity, and maybe a little suspicion. I can't blame her.

"…Ash," I say. It's the first thing I can think off.

…Pretty lame, I know.

"And where did you get that Gorm stone, young Ash?"

I inhale, "Ga-Galesdo gave it to me,"

She pauses. I hold my breath. Does she believe me? She has every right not to.

"My old friend would never give out his name so easily," She says carefully, "and I sense that he is safe, yet…"

She glances at my right hand.

"There is more to this story than meets the eye, isn't there?"

She believes me.

"I can't tell you everything, but…Magor knows where Eon's gift is,"

"So then-"

"The Old Legends are true," I say, "look closer, Miss,"

Then she really sees me. I can feel it. Through my new skin and into what I once was and, who I will be, once this is all over.

She bows her head once, "It is an honor. How may I help?"

All I do is press a finger to my lips as I feel my heart lift.

I have an ally in this old, new world.

* * *

><p>Gourmet is an old, obscure show. The english is a little bad, and there are some inconsistencies, but I like it, 'cause it has potential to be expanded upon.<p>

This is based on the CGI version, not the animated one. You can find both on youtube.

You don't have to though, I will try to explain the main plot as I go.

Warning: Headcanons abound!

Let's see how this crossover works...

Updated it a little, just in case anyone notices. 


End file.
